To Become Human
by rakenrol
Summary: a 3x3 eyes fanfic when Pai was about to leave the mansion


**To Become Human  
A 3 x3 Eyes fanfiction  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com  
**  
  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  
The wind was cold on my skin as I run to the cliff. My breathing came in short gasps, stopping to turn back one last time to Ms. Huang's enormous manor that at that time, held a celebration for Steven Long's safety. I didn't know leaving could be one of the hardest things to do in my life. I shut my eyes, recalling the short but memorable stay I had with them. Humans. I had grown fond of them over the three centuries that I have lived. I knew they had grown to like me as well. Yet I had to leave. My association was posing a great danger for them, and from the very beginning, they had already gained so many losses that should have never been if it wasn't because of me. All because of me.  
  
No one told me to go. As I had said, there was no problem between my relationship with them. Nevertheless, I myself chose to. No one was to blame for my sneaking out except my rectitude that had been bothering me for so long now. And that will to live.  
  
I always wanted to be human. The reason was shrouded with time and now, I only knew I wanted to be one, with no distinct rationalism behind it.  
  
They said that was foolish; I shouldn't want to be human. Humans were weak, frail and stubborn. What more, they have short lives, compared to my species. They asked me : what could you ask for more? You have immortality, they say. Aren't you happy?  
  
Frankly I wasn't. Immortality gave me little to no happiness. It guaranteed nothing but so to say, an eternal life . But that eternal life offered what? Nothing. Nothing at all, not even contentment.  
  
I was the last of my kind. My race was known as Sanjiyanunkara, and my ancestors were Sanjiyan, people that existed 300 years ago, but was slaughtered by the cruel Kaiyan Wang , leaving me all alone to exist until the present day.  
  
We were distinct from humans. For one thing, we had three eyes. My kind had a power that was as immense. I may have made the wrong decision, but I was determined to reach my hopes to be a mortal.  
  
Yakumo. He was the Wu that had sacrificed so much - his job, his friends, his social life - primarily because of me. I met him in Tokyo, an encounter that was fated by the gods, and we became close friends immediately. He was hesitant at first, but agreed to help me, much to my surprise. He helped me in everything and would even die for me. I didn't know why, but I realized I was willing to do anything for him as well. There was no reason and there was no need for one.  
  
He tried to help me reach my aspiration to become a human by bringing me to Hong Kong as his late delinquent father directed. But Yakumo-san had a severe relationship with his father, so I expected him to turn me down including all traces of his father here on earth. But Yakumo didn't, thank the gods. He agreed bring me to Hong Kong and even paid for the expenses. Talk about luck.  
  
The Ningen Statue. It was supposed to be in a museum in HK. That was at least, according to Yakumo-san's father who I failed to nurse back to health. He said, though, before he died that the Ningen Statue could make me human. I believed the old man and I obeyed his advice, which as I judge now as wise. Before his death, he wrote a letter for his son , telling him to help me get the Ningen Sculpture in order to make me human.  
  
It was the beginning of our journey. They said life was a journey and not a destination. That was so apparent in my case, but I didn't like the idea of traveling without a destination. That made traveling synonymous to wandering and wandering was hopeless. I didn't want a life that was a boundless journey. I had seen enough, heard enough, and had gone through much already that a 300 years of existence could offer. I had witnessed people come and leave. It was tiring. Tiring to have watched people rest while I stay behind and continue my wandering. As long as I had immortal life, I could never rest. My life would neither be a journey nor a destination; it would be worse. I knew I wanted a destination. And only humans had destination. We met Ling Ling in HK. A bright witty girl indeed, she, however, went fetish for money. She helped us while we were there, but in the end failed to get the statue. Though disappointed, we headed back to Tokyo, determined to get the statue the second time we have the chance to.  
  
Nevertheless, things would never be the same. I, as the Sanjiyan, warned him about it.He wasn't human, I told him. On the minor ones, he had to wear a mask above his forehead to hide the mark of Wu. But if that alone, he would have stayed in Tokyo with his friends . But as my Wu, he himself was causing a danger for them, and incident proved that.  
  
Yakumo-san went to school, loved hogs and had his friends, just like any other teenage boy. I knew if it wasn't for me, he would still be living a normal life. But all of those, he lost as I awakened him as my Wu.  
  
He wouldn't listen to me. Not until he witnessed the consequences. A friend of his, a girl named Natsuko was possesed by some kind of demon, maybe a follower of Kaiyan Wang. It used the poor girl's body, compelling Yakumo-san to give up himself. It wanted Yakumo's immortality.  
  
Yakumo ran to me for help, which I, as Sanjiyan, just met with a straight 'no'. He wanted to save Natsuko's life and at the same time appease me. But I refused him until finally he came to conclude that he could only count on himself on things. So he cried out to the demon and offered himself in exchange for Natsuko's life. The demon, of course, agreed as Yakumo bit his bait while I watch in dismay. In a flash, its slimy head was merely a meter away from Yakumo, I stepped in between, using my staff to hinder the demon's way. A huge light emanated from me, and in a minute, it was gone and Natsuko's wrecked-almost-lifeless body came falling down.  
  
The succeeding days were hopeless. Yakumo-san was avoided by the people he called friends, leaving him with a "three-eyed freak" like me . I , as the innocent Pai, sympathatized him. Later on, though, when Yakumo decided to leave for HK again, as he was making an announcement in school, his friends came by, including Natsuko. With a grin, they proclaimed their friendship. They would wait for him until he was human. I knew Yakumo was happy and I was happy for him as his Sanjiyan. Now there was a reason to be human.  
  
Meishin was the sister of Steven Long, a Taoist priest that was abducted by the Yogekisha bastards. She attacked me when we first met, thinking that I was one of the Yogekisha company. Later, though , she realized we were the good people and we had nothing to do with her brother. We teamed up - she to save her brother and us to get the Ningen Sculpture.  
  
We succeeded that time. At least in getting the Ningen Statue, though with much hardships, even tougher than that of the previous encounters with Kaiyan Wang's followers who wanted to revive him. Meishin almost became their offering to Kaiyan Wang, but luckily, Yakumo came in time to save her, cutting off his hand. I arrived as Pai, holding a machine gun that I couldn't put to a stop, hence killing many of Kaiyan Wang's follower. Ling ling was there too and after disposing bombs in her usual happy nonchalant manner as though everything was a game, urged us to leave.  
  
I was going to leave when I caught sight of a figure in the midst of a smoke. That time, the structure was in fire and the other were hurrying up the chopper that was waiting to take off. they left without noticing I had stayed.  
  
Venares. Another Wu. One of those who wanted to revive Kaiyan Wang. I didn't understnad it, even as Sanjiyan, but I knew I must face Venares if I want to fight for my life and those of whom I had grown to love. The rebirth of Kaiyan Wang means destruction, the rule of evil. I knew it the very beginning I met Venares. He wasn't like any other that I had encounered. he was much different and the sight of him could make me as Pai shudder.  
  
I must face Venares. The creature i fear as Pai and the creature I most loathe as Sanjiyan. In one way or another, I knew I must defeat him. It was a battle that I was aware of, both as the Sanjiyan and as Pai, which was rare. For the people around me, for my beloved Wu, Yakumo and for myself and for my ancestors, I must face this battle that could brought about my own destruction.  
  
I stopped by the cliff, looking at the picture of me and Yakumo that was taken less than an hour ago inside Ms. Huang's mansion. I was clutching his arms, grinning widely while he looked pretty much uneasy.Tears rolled my eyes. Currently, they were celebrating Steven Long's survival from the followers of Kaiyan Wang. nobody knew that I left. I couldn't tell them. I already risked them so much. This time, I must fight alone. Leaving them had never felt so hard. Leaving Yakumo-san had never been so hard. It was so ironic that I had to leave my Wu to kill another Wu. But for Yakumo, I must fight. Both my personalities agreed on that.  
  
I must fight.  
  
Until the end.  
  
  
**2000 © Sakeena **


End file.
